Ash and Serena: Dancing with the Performer
by Jamesvelectric
Summary: While Serena was training and checks her mail that all the Performers are invited to the Monsieur Pierre's Dance Party as they paired up with Male partner with their Pokemon as She and Ash are paired and goes awry nervous and ready to dance with him, when Miette shows up and kept teasing. Will Serena have a great memorable moment of her life by dancing with Ash?


Ash and Serena: Dancing with the Performer

Written by

James Viveros

Ash and gangs are resting at the Pokemon Center from a long walk for Serena's 4th Tripokalon, Ash was busy petting at Pikachu's head, Clemont checking on his invention and talking to Ash and Bonnie singing a lullaby to Squishy while petting him as well.

Serena is hair brushing to her Pokemon, Eevee, Braxien, and Pancham. Made their fur so shimmery like greasy oil, "You three looked very nice and brushed, especially you Eevee." Serena complimenting after brushing, "Eevee!" "Brax" "Cham! Cham!" Everyone agrees.

"Hey, I know what!" Serena had an idea, "I'll just check on my Pokevision to see if I had more views then we'll keep practicing for our next performance, Shall we!" "Eevee" "Braxien" "Pancham" all happily agreed. "Yes! We'll go and check it' out!" As Serena goes to the monitor screen and logs to her account and surprisingly she had a mail. "Huh, what's this?"

Serena wondered, "A mail…..from who?" She taps to her unread mail and it's a video message from Monsieur Pierre, a host from Tripokalon as he begin to speak in French accent. "Greetings all Pokemon Performer, I know that you all worked very hard for your next Performance. Why not take a rest from your next showcase as you're invited to my Dance Party." Serena was surprised from having invited to his party, "Wow, a Dance party, it sounds like fun. Hey, Eevee, Braxien, Pancham, do you want to go?" "Brax! Eevee! Pancham!

Everyone accepts it. "Great, we'll have a great time!" "Hey Serena, what's new." Ash came by and was curious. "Oh Ash, I'm invited to Monsieur Pierre's Dance party." Serena tells Ash about invitation. "Wow, sounds fun." Bonnie and Clemont comes by,"Ahhh, A Dance Party. Bonnie got hyped.

"A dance party, it'll be great" said Clemont. "There are rules in Dance Party" Monsieur Pierre continues to speak, "Performers and Pokemon will need a partner to attend the dance party" "Huh!" Serena was shocked and turns red while facing Ash at her side began to blush hard and overheated. "Wow, I really want to go." said Bonnie in excitement. "In Order to attend to the party, you need a date, for Pokemon will be pair with." Said Clemont "Hey Pikachu, what you say. Ash talks to Pikachu. "Pika pi!" as he goes next to Eevee, she begin to get nervously and shy.

"So that means will be dancing with Ash, Serena?" Bonnie questions to Serena, She turns red and little sweaty as she tried to talk calm. "ehhh, Ash, will you be my date?" Serena nervously asked out to Ash. "Sure, no problem, well Pikachu, you're ready."

"Pika! Pikachu!" with full of confident and looks at Eevee still a bit shy, but doesn't want to make him feel bad and accepts to be his partner with a smile. "Alright Eevee, you're going to have fun time with Pikachu." Serena happily speaks with Eevee. "Eevee" she smiled slightly.

The gang heads to the castle where Monsieur Pierre's dance party is held, Serena checks her guidebook for direction and begin to get nervous as she couldn't hold her grip, "I can't believe that I'm going to dance with ASH!" Serena voice goes through her mind while walking.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Bonnie goes next to her and see that she's getting red and sweaty spot. "Yea, I'm alright Bonnie. Thanks." Serena responded as everything is going good and trying not to let bonnie see her act, Even Eevee realized her trainer is acting strange. "Ah, we're here guys! Serena happily found the castle and sees all performers are heading inside.

Bonnie amazed, "Wow, look at all the Pokemon Performer." "And they have their partners already" says Clemont. "Oh my" Ash wondered "I don't think I'm not ready for this, I haven't really mastered dancing." He begins to get worry. "You'll do great, Ash." Serena being determined and tells Ash with confident. Then, a voice came behind Serena. "Ash, so that means you chose him as your partner." It was Miette. "AH! Miette, it's you!" "Hi, long time no see." "Hey Miette, you're here as well" Ash greets her. "Hi Ash, Yea I'm attended here, and I haven't found my date yet."

"Oh, what a shame" Serena try to make her not feel bad. "So Ash, looks like you already have someone to be with you" Miette teasingly ask Ash, mentioning to Serena as she gets annoyed. "uhh, okay" Ash gets confused. She begin to talk with Clemont, noticing that he doesn't have a date. "Hey Clemont, don't you have a dance partner" Clemont nervously laugh "The thing is, I'm not quite sure about that" "Aw C'mon, you should join there too" said Miette. "Well….." Clemont rubs his shoulder and then. "Hey, you're a keeper, please be with brother." Bonnie proposed to a girl name Lily, She has a yellow lemon hair with square shape glasses with her Solrock and Bunneary. "BONNIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!" Clemont feels embarrassment and stops bonnie. "Oh,Hi, Would you be my partner?" Lily asked out Clemont. "Uhhhh, Me pairing with you" He begin to get nervous then Ash hugs over his shoulder and cheered him. "Alright Clemont, You got this!" "ahh, I don't know what to say, uhh , yea sure. Clemont accepted it in shock.

Then a trainer name James with his Pokemon Noibat, looks around and seeing what's happening there. "Wow, looks like everyone is going to the party, of what." James is puzzled. "Noi! Noibat" Noibat tells James that it's a dance party that all performer pairs with guys. "Oh, A dance party, I'm not sure about that. "Noi!" Noibat determined James to go there just look and have a great time. "uhh Okay, Cute Bat, whatever you say so." He decided to go thereand then. "Hey, what's your name? Miette comes by and asked his name. "Well, I'm James and my partner is Noibat. "Noibat!" He greets Miette. "Well James, I want to ask you if you can be my date?" "Me…." James surprised and looks at Miette holding his hand and turns around to look at Noibat and he was next to Miette's Female Meowstic along with Slurpuff. And sees, Ash and Serena are paired and Clemont with Lillia. "Yea, sure" James accepted it to be her partner. "That's great, Thanks James." Miette said happily. "Wow, A Noibat" "Oh Yes, My best bud" James complimenting to Noibat. "Noi" Noibat goes happy. "I guess you already have a partner Miette". Serena acts surprisingly. "I know, but right now it's not time to talk, let's get this party start it. Miette takes James with her and goes to Ash, "I'll see you there, Ash. " uh, Yea sure" He nods. As she heads to the entrance, turns around and gives a wink to him which made Serena annoyed. "Oooh That Miette! As Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Eevee looks at her. "Let's get this with it! Serena marched the entrance of the castle with annoy mood.

All the gangs entered in the lobby with partners and registered for the dance party. "Okay, We got Ash and Serena, Lillia and Clemont, and James & Miette, is that correct" said the attendant lady. "Yes" Everyone agreed at same time. "Great, now I'm gonna give each of you the card and want you to save it for later". "What is it?" Serena wondered. "After the dance, you will take out your card and if you see that any one of you has the match of the crown and heart. You'll be lucky enough to enter for the battle."

"Wow, sounds like fun" Ash felt excited. "Did you hear that Noibat, I guess it'll be us" James tells to noibat. "Noibat" He was cheerful. "Now there's a dressing room over there and have fun." "Thanks" everyone said at the same time and they all head the dressing room. "AHH!" Miette, Serena and Lillia happily sees all great dress to wear for the ball. "Hey Ash look, isn't it great." "Wow, they're so many" He goes aware. "Hey Clemont, doesn't this look great." Lillia asked him about the cute dress "Yea, I suppose." He goes a bit nervous. Miette already found some great dress to trying it out, "These look adorable, Hey James, wouldn't you mind to hold on these while I check it out and see which one I'll wear it." She gives some gown to him and James feel less pressure of dressing up. "Sigh, this is like the thrift store, you just go wear on and on until you find the right outfit." James and Noibat at the same time sigh and follows Miette.


End file.
